fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
FlaLu
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 17 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic1 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Character2 = Flare Corona |Kanji2 = フレア・コロナ |Romaji2 = Furea Korona |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Crimson Hair |Image Gallery = }} FlaLu (フレルー Fuerū) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilla and former Raven Tail Mage, Flare Corona. This pair is also known as Flucy. About Lucy and Flare Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792 (which her age is 25), her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Flare Corona Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ Furea Korona) is a Mage and a former member of the Raven Tail Guild, as well as one of its elite members. Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X", and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast. Later, after the disbandment of Raven Tail, Flare replaces her Guild Mark with the mark of her home village: the Sun Village. Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely, and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she had switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes. Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages. Flare is extremely fond of her hair, as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame, whose color she appraisingly refers to as "sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde". Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty. However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her, and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly. In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory. After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side, following Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land for the purpose of apologizing to to her, blushing while doing so and showing remorse towards her vile actions. As a resident of the Sun Village, however, Flare is shown to be very protective of her saviors and friends, the giants, as well as prone to quick anger when their precious protector, the Eternal Flame, is threatened. History Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Flare's History At a young age, Flare was found and raised by the giants of the Sun Village. Later on, as a blessing of the Eternal Flame, Flare received the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wished. However, as time progressed Flare noticed the obvious difference between herself and the giants, and decided to leave and travel to meet others the same size as her. Her lack of knowledge about the outside world made her fearful though, and upon meeting the members of Raven Tail she joined them happily, oblivious fart shit piss fuck to their malicious personalities and unnatural hatred towards Fairy Tail; something she assumed was just natural and common for people outside her village. Relationship Lucy and Flare met in the grand magic games, where they battled each other. Flare tortured Lucy in order for her to win, threatening to kill Asuka if she disobeyed her. After Flare won the battle, she and Lucy became good friends, with Flare apologizing to Lucy, and Flare saving Lucy. Synopsis References Navigation Category:FlaLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help